bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnet Bomber
Magnet Bomber (マグネツトボンバ-) is one of the Fiendish Bombers and a recurring villain in the Bomberman series. He is a bad bomber whoseemingly has an affinity for magnets, featuring a blue body and wearing a blue scarf-like cape. He has a magnet shape attached to his helmet that has the apparent power of magnetism, and his bombs are magnetically attracted to Bomberman. He appears to be a human Bomber-Cyborg, given the ability to plant bombs like Bombermen. In every of Magnet Bomber's appearance he's always been the first one to be taken down. Biography At some point in the past, he was involved in a plot on planet Phantarion, presumably led by Brain Bomber, in which the Dastardly Bomber's fought against the world's army and severely wounded Max, who was forced to become a Bomberman cyborg as well. In Super Bomberman 2, he and the rest of the Dastardly Bombers appeared for the first time, claiming that they were sent by aliens who wanted to take over the universe, and came to Planet Bomber so they could "capture the original Bomberman". "These five cyborgs, called the "Five Bad Bombers", say they have been built by aliens who plan to take over the universe, and that they have come to capture the original BomberMan." - Super Bomberman 2, U.S. manual, pg. 3. They were strong enough to take down White Bomberman and put him a prison cell in Magnet Bomber base. White Bomberman awoke in the dungeon and fought his way through the base to a final showdown with Magnet Bomber himself. Defeated, Magnet Bomber fell to Earth alongside the wreckage of his ship. He returned in Super Bomberman 3, revived by Bagura, his master. Taking control of the First Star, he challenges and his defeated again by White Bomberman and Black Bomberman. He later returns to battle in the combined mecha at the end of the game, but again he is bested and left inside Bagura's exploding Battle Ship. They returned to Phantarion many years later in Bomberman Tournament to follow through with the same old plot, but with revised plans based on their previous mistakes. The plan worked, and they ruled over the planet for about one year until White Bomberman came to stop them. Magnet Bomber holds his position at Magnet Base near Beta and tried to defeat White Bomberman fusing with the Karabon Pommy Fangs and turning into a dragon, but again is defeated. After escaping, he informs Pretty Bomber that Bomberman is going to her way. "I heard about you from MagnetBomber." - Pretty Bomber in Bomberman Tournament. Personality Magnet Bomber is always the first boss faced in a game featuring the Dastardly Bombers. As such, not much is known about his character. In the manual manga for Super Bomberman 3, he calls Shiro "naive" for thinking it was that easy to retrieve the computer chips. "You're naive if you think it is this simple, Bomberman..." - Magnet Bomber, Super Bomberman 3 Japanese manual, pg. 7. In Bomberman Tournament, he gloats about supposedly defeating Max, when in actuality it was Plasma Bomber who accomplished that task. He also seems surprised that Shiro managed to find him, and calls Max a "big mouth.""So, Max told you? That big mouth..." - Magnet Bomber in Bomberman Tournament. He seems overconfident about himself and is cocky, despite his former failures. Powers *'Magnet Bomb' - These bombs will magnetically attract to Bomberman if he lines up with them. However, they lose their magnetization after only seeking him once. *'Magnet Fist Rockets' - While in the combined mecha in Super Bomberman 3, Magnet Bomber will launch the mecha's fists, which gain wings, to block off any bombs set south of the machine. This defense mechanism can subsequently be the team's downfall, as it prevents the mecha from performing any other attacks. * Magnet Bomber also retains the same general abilities that the other Fiendish Bombers have: Becoming a ball of light and fusing with Karaboms. Trivia *Magnet Bomber's original costume had no sleeves on his arms or legs, much like Kuro. His skin color appears to be Caucasian. *Magnet Bomber's eyes have been shown to be yellow in some games and artwork and white in others. His visor rim also frequently changes. Gallery Magnet.png|Magnet as he appears in SB2 Magnet's Machine.png|Magnet's Machine from SB2 Magnet Bomber with Boss.jpg|Scan of Magnet Bomber with Boss from Tournament Thunder Dragon.png|Thunder Dragon from Bomberman Tournament Boss Scene.png|Scene with the Boss Magnet Bomber Boss.png|Illustration of Magnet's Machine References Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Bomberman Tournament Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Super Bomberman 3